Girl in New Orleans/Transcript
OPENING : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped build New Orleans. Now, we have returned to find the city has a new king who rules with the aid of a powerful girl. They've taken possession of my brother, Elijah. A coven of witches want this girl for themselves. They seek to enlist my help, using my unborn child as leverage, though I suspect they have ulterior motives. So, I've made a plan of my own: I will free my brother, and reclaim the city for my family. Then, I will be king. ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH / MIKAELSON MANSION montage plays while Klaus speaks in voiceover. Marcel walks through the pews of the church toward Davina's room in the attic, where she is kneeling over where Elijah lays in his coffin. She removes the dagger, and stares at it for a moment. At the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus stares at a large painting in his study while he talks to Cami :KLAUS: voiceover Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world. :CAMI: confused No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here. :KLAUS: smiles Because I enjoy your company. And, I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her--he thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman-- a girl, really, one with vast potential—- held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women—- protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami-- does that sound evil to you? :CAMI: I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally. smiles in amusement :KLAUS: I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer. :CAMI: confused Okay. What are we writing? :KLAUS: My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And, it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel. :CAMI: offended Excuse me? My private life is–- :KLAUS: her Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires. :CAMI: out WHAT? vamp-speeds over to her, pushes her against a wall, and starts to compel her :KLAUS: smirks You're frightened. Don't be. :CAMI: puzzled I'm not scared anymore. That's... amazing. How did you...? :KLAUS: It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel. stares at him warily CARD & OPENING CREDITS ST. ANNE'S CHURCH in Davina's room in the attic, Marcel leans over Elijah's coffin and stares at him while Davina looks out the window :MARCEL: This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit. pauses a beat Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway. :DAVINA: You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it. :MARCEL: Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–- :DAVINA: him Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please? :MARCEL: The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch? And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you. :DAVINA: pouts But you control the witches. Make her go away! shakes his head, and Davina groans in annoyance :DAVINA: Marcel, it's one night! :MARCEL: I said, 'No'. turns and walks toward the door to leave, but Davina stops him :DAVINA: I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus. stares at Marcel, and we can hear the hiss of boiling blood as he starts to sweat profusely. He wipes his damp brow and smiles, clearly impressed by her spunk :MARCEL: Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone? Too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off. smiles widely and bounces on her heels in excitement ROUSSEAU'S enters the restaurant while Cami is at work wiping down the bar :KLAUS: smiles Hello, Cami. smiles back before her compulsion suddenly kicks in, and she frowns in confusion as she remembers everything she was compelled to forget :CAMI: exasperated How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir? Klaus leans in and answers in a low voice :KLAUS: Well, that's how compulsion works, love. :CAMI: Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow? :KLAUS: You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel. gestures to the bar, where the two sit together You said you have a little information for me. :CAMI: He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no. :KLAUS: I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to "Yes." stares at Klaus for a moment and frowns :CAMI: You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness? :KLAUS: in frustration Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words--''compels Cami''-- the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige. MIKAELSON MANSION sits on the couch, flipping through a book while she talks to Agnes. Over at the coffee table, Rebekah sits and types on a laptop :HAYLEY: I told you Agnes, I feel great! :AGNES: You are overdue for a checkup. :HAYLEY: What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here! :REBEKAH: jealous A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours. :AGNES: I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it. thinks for a moment and rolls her eyes in reluctant agreement :HAYLEY: Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is. and Hayley leave the room. Cut to Rebekah: she is looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter. Klaus walks in and laughs at her when he sees her :KLAUS: Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?" pours himself a scotch :REBEKAH: Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans. :KLAUS: Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles. :REBEKAH: I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin. :KLAUS: Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance. :REBEKAH: bitterly As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother. :KLAUS: I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home. still unimpressed, smiles tightly at her brother as he sips his drink THE PIT crowd of nightwalkers are hanging out in small groups in a dark bar. Josh approaches Diego, who is feeding on a young woman :JOSH: awkward Hey, Diego! scowls and stops feeding on the girl. As he wipes the blood from his mouth, he drops the unconscious girl onto the floor before reluctantly turning toward Josh :DIEGO: annoyed What? :JOSH: Uhhh, do you know any way to fast track the whole... getting a daylight ring thing? :DIEGO: You get a daylight ring when you get invited into the inner circle. For you, that may never happen. :JOSH: Yeah, but there's an opening, right? Now that Thierry's like... you know... :DIEGO: angry You shut up about Thierry, alright? He didn't deserve what he got. Marcel was just showing off because for Klaus. Can't wait 'til his ancient-ass is outta here. struts dramatically into the bar :REBEKAH: You and me both. stands up, claps his hands, and walks toward Rebekah :DIEGO: Look alive, boys. We got ourselves one high-class Original vampire. :REBEKAH: her eyes Mmm, a real charmer. What if I told you I could help you out with your little Klaus problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip? face turns serious as he considers the offer :DIEGO: wary Like what? :REBEKAH: You might have heard the rumors that Marcel and I were quite the item, back in the day. He seems to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who. scoffs and turns back to the bar :DIEGO: You've seen him with the bartender. :REBEKAH: What, that plain-Jane that he carries on with? Only a blind man would choose her over me. There must be another girl in his harem. shrugs and shakes his head :REBEKAH: Look, I just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then I can leave New Orleans and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me. Which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier. :DIEGO: sighs Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter. Probably close by. smiles :DIEGO: And that, milady, is all I got. DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL walks along Dauphine Street as he gives instructions to a group of his vampires :MARCEL: Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron-- any witches come here, we kill them. And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. I got my girl Cami coming, her and a little friend of hers, I want eyes on them at all times-- eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. You cool? vampires look at Marcel in agreement for a moment before walking away night time now. Davina smiles broadly as she walks down Dauphine Street in a white sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Davina walk into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front :MARCEL: So, is it everything you hoped for? shakes her head enthusiastically and giggles :DAVINA: Yeah! spots a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members :MARCEL: So, we should probably go over the rules. :DAVINA: sighs I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or you. nods at Davina and smiles, and she smiles in embarrassment in return :DAVINA: You said you weren't going to hover! looks at her incredulously, and Davina laughs THE BAYOU CLINIC dark, and Agnes drives Hayley up to the obstetrician in the Bayou in her car. Owls hoot in the background :HAYLEY: This is the doctor's office? :AGNES: smiles Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite! nervously exits the car and walks toward the clinic. Once she's out of earshot, Agnes calls someone on her cell phone :AGNES: frowns Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly. ROUSSEAU'S young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently. Over at the bar, Marcel keeps an eye on Davina as he chats with Cami :MARCEL: It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the Masquerade. :CAMI: pleasantly We all have our hot-headed moments! shrugs Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the two of us girls can hang out if you need to go shmooze, or whatever. leans over to butt into their conversation :DAVINA: You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago. :MARCEL: Cami, exasperatedly See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor-- he actually knows how to show some respect! watches Davina stare at the boy, and smiles as she approaches her :CAMI: Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle? :DAVINA: shyly Tim. smiles encouragingly :DAVINA: I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things. :CAMI: How long have you two known each other? :DAVINA: Since we were ten. looks at her expectantly, and she continues I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight. band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH priest is cleaning up a very run-down looking church when Rebekah enters and starts looking around. He briefly looks up at her before going back to what he was doing :PRIEST: Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour. :REBEKAH: I don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. I've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters. :PRIEST: Are you really interested in shutters? :REBEKAH: I can assure you it's my current life obsession. beat What's your name? :PRIEST: Father Kieran. And you are? :REBEKAH: Mildly curious. Kieran sighs deeply as Rebekah notices a red stain on the nearby wall :REBEKAH: What happened here? :KIERAN: again St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now... since the night of the massacre. to a young, blonde seminary student in the church, who murders several other seminary students by beheading them with a scythe, before ultimately killing himself the same way, despite Father Kieran's pleas :KIERAN: Nine seminary students were killed... by one of their own. beat You're standing on blood. :REBEKAH: I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic? :KIERAN: Like I said, the church is closed. moves herself right in front of his face and compels him :REBEKAH: Where is the attic? :KIERAN: Past the sacristy, up the stairs. :REBEKAH: smiles Thank you. Now, forget I was here. walks away. After a moment, Father Kieran shakes his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze Rebekah finds the attic and opens the door :REBEKAH: I knew it! tries to enter the room, but she is unable to cross the threshold, as though Davina has somehow magically revoked her invitation. In the doorway, she looks over at her brother laying in his open coffin. His eyes open and look toward her, and he uses his vampire telepathy to speak with Rebekah in her head, using a memory of them going to an opera in New Orleans in the 1880s as a backdrop. She is dressed in 19th century finery and standing in front of a horse and carriage, looking incredibly confused :REBEKAH: What the bloody hell? approaches her from behind, smiling roguishly in his own fine clothing :ELIJAH: Rebekah, language, please! :REBEKAH: Elijah! runs toward him and hugs him tightly before looking around them :REBEKAH: What is all this? :ELIJAH: You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you and I share. Also, I need you to know it's not another of Davina's tricks. :REBEKAH: Well, how are you even awake? :ELIJAH: smiles Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new! :REBEKAH: So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out! :ELIJAH: I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah. beat This girl, Davina, she's... curious. Willful, too. pours himself and Rebekah a drink Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace. hands Rebekah her drink In the meantime, I need you to look after Hayley. She is our family now, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection. holds out his drink to toast to her Swear to me, Rebekah. returns her back to reality, where she still stands in the doorway, looking at him in his coffin :REBEKAH: I swear. turns to leave BAYOU CLINIC Paige is giving Hayley an ultrasound, and we can hear the fetal heartbeat. The doctor smiles at her :DR. PAIGE: Your baby's heart rate is perfect. :HAYLEY: in return I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom. Paige chuckles and hands her a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen, which she does. As Hayley sits up, Dr. Paige notices Hayley's crescent-moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder, and she smiles tightly :DR. PAIGE: That's a unique birthmark. :HAYLEY: on her sweater We're pretty much done here, right? gets a text from Rebekah, which reads "Where are you?" :DR. PAIGE: Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it. [Hayley watches as she walks away, to where Agnes is waiting in the next room. She texts ''"Bayou clinic with doctor" to Rebekah. Suddenly, a wolf howls loudly, startling Hayley. She gets up to look out the window and sees a car's headlights approaching, which makes her suspicious and anxious. Dr. Paige returns with her medication]'' :HAYLEY: Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills. :DR. PAIGE: nervous Heh, neither am I, truth be told. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible to Agnes. Hayley turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunges at Hayley to inject her with it. Hayley grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, headbutts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck, causing her to pass out onto the floor. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but Hayley manages to shut and lock it before they can enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as Hayley struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, Hayley has already escaped and runs away from the clinic OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S-- DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL Tim struggles to unlock his car, as his hands are full with his fiddle case :KLAUS: him Hello, Tim. just stares at him blankly :KLAUS: I believe you and I share an acquaintance. grips him tightly by the shoulder and compels him Be a good lad and help me send her a message. and Davina are still inside Rousseau's, looking for Tim :CAMI: Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago! sighs and blinks tears from her eyes :DAVINA: It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway. :CAMI: sympathetic No, it wasn't! Davina– :DAVINA: Just forget it. off approaches Cami from behind and hands her a note :KLAUS: Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. beat Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight. looks slightly annoyed, but when she turns around to talk to Klaus, he has already zoomed away :CAMI: Wait, Davina! runs to catch up with her ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH is standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room, when Cami and Davina find him there. Cami smiles at Davina encouragingly :DAVINA: whispers I can't do this. still smiling, gently pushes Davina toward Tim and watches as she approaches him. Tim turns around when he hears her, and his face brightens :DAVINA: awkwardly Hey, Tim. I got your note. :TIM: I got your text message. :DAVINA: and smiles Thanks for meeting me here. :TIM: nervously Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just... sighs Wow. giggles nervously as well :TIM: So, how have you been? laughs again And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened? walks toward the altar :DAVINA: I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right? :TIM: Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...? beat One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished. :DAVINA: There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things. :TIM: Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay-- you look great, actually. giggles :TIM: So, are you coming back to school? smile falls, and then so does Tim's :DAVINA: a beat No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you. smiles at him I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin. gulps nervously and gestures to the walls of the room :TIM: Well, this place does have great acoustics. looks confused for a moment, until she sees him pick up his violin and bow. She sits down to watch and listen to him play is staring at the bloodstains on the walls in the back of the church, listening to Tim play for Davina, when Klaus joins her :KLAUS: The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that. :CAMI: I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere. sits next to Cami :KLAUS: I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms. :CAMI: her head No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs... :KLAUS: You're well-informed on the matter. beat You knew him, didn't you? :CAMI: back tears His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him. :KLAUS: We all must stand alone against our demons. :CAMI: What if someday, his demons become mine too? looks at him expectantly, and he notices that Tim has finished playing :KLAUS: I have some business I should attend to... but before I do-- places a hand on her shoulder and looks in her eyes to compel her :KLAUS: You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind. lets go of her, and she leaves the church to return to the festival DAUPHINE STREET FESTIVAL Kieran walks down Dauphine Street when he sees Marcel walking around the festival :KIERAN: Marcel! :MARCEL: Father Kieran! Welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home. :KIERAN: I can tell, judging by what's been going on in my church attic. :MARCEL: coldly I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two. :KIERAN: voice I take it you know the Originals have returned? The sister, Rebekah? I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic. She doesn't know I take vervain. You gotta problem on your hands. :MARCEL: No disrespect for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know-- are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism? Kieran laughs coldly, and leans in to whisper to Marcel :KIERAN: Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you. :MARCEL: And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know. stares at Father Kieran menacingly, but their argument is interrupted by Josh, who looks anxious :JOSH: Marcel? Diego said he lost eyes on the girls. :MARCEL: to Father Kieran To be continued! ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH walks in on Davina and Tim talking and interrupts them :KLAUS: You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does. But, I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim-- grips Tim's shoulder and compels him Go sit down. Count to one-hundred-thousand. walks to the back of the church :KLAUS: Quietly, now, there's a good boy. turns to Davina I assume you know who I am? beat Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner. :DAVINA: Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend. :KLAUS: Well, I've no doubt he is. crouches to her level For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I'' would keep you safe. And, I'd allow you your freedom. ''stands and begins to pace up and down the aisle If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about? gestures to Tim, who is sitting in the last pew :DAVINA: If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them. :KLAUS: Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life. stares intently at Klaus, clearly angry, as she starts using her magic against him :DAVINA: You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil. groans, and a hissing noise is heard as his blood increases in temperature. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, and he composes himself from this unexpected turn of events before he vamp-runs over to Tim and puts him in a headlock :KLAUS: Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. turns to Tim And I really did admire your skill with that violin. :DAVINA: Don't you dare hurt him! :KLAUS: Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you. :DAVINA: Let him go now! :KLAUS: You should know, I don't do well with demands. thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it takes only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal :KLAUS: Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead. :TIM: whispers Please, let me go. :KLAUS: Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me-- candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks as she unleashes the force of her magic against him. Her outburst causes the Bibles in the pews to be blown up, and a strong gust of wind blows the pages around the room as all the windows in the church shatter. The telekinetic force from the spell throws Klaus and Tim violently toward the entrance. Even Davina is knocked backwards by the power of her own magic and thrown onto the ground THE BAYOU men who raided the clinic are still looking for Hayley in the woods behind the clinic, and they pass her, not seeing that she's hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut before knocking him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well as she snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth lunges toward her, she grabs his shotgun and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the gun. As Hayley crouches into a defensive position on the ground, her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks around for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her, but before Hayley can react, his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived :REBEKAH: Have to say, I'm impressed. :HAYLEY: How did you find me? :REBEKAH: Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they? :HAYLEY: Witches. Warlocks. Whatever. notices more men with flashlights in the distance heading toward them :REBEKAH: There're more of them. Run! reluctantly heeds her warning :REBEKAH: to herself If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into... is shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralize her and she falls to the ground. Hayley sees her go down and watches in horror :HAYLEY: Rebekah! is shot in the shoulder with an arrow, which seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out and fall to the ground as well DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL walks down the street, observing the people partying around her, when Marcel approaches her :MARCEL: frantic Where is she? Where's Davina? :CAMI: She went to meet a boy in St. Ann's church... :Marcel: and rolls his eyes Stay here in case she comes back. watches Marcel in concern as he rushes away THE BAYOU awakens in the woods of the Bayou after passing out from being shot in the heart with an arrow. She pulls out the arrows with a groan of pain and sits up to find five or more bodies surrounding her, all of which look as though they were mauled. Rebekah looks around in horror when she doesn't see Hayley :REBEKAH: What the hell? gasps for breath as she pulls herself to her feet Hayley? HAYLEY? ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH awakens on the floor after passing out from attacking Klaus with her magic. She stands up and realizes what has happened :DAVINA: horrified Tim! runs toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim where blown backward, and runs out the door. Above her, in the balcony, Klaus stands as he talks on his cell phone with Rebekah, who is still in the middle of the woods :KLAUS: angry What do you mean, "She's missing?" :REBEKAH: the phone ''What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies ''everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl. :KLAUS: Keep looking. I'm on my way. hangs up and pulls Tim up onto his feet :TIM: Please, don't hurt me. :KLAUS: It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice. grabs Tim and throws him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spots Tim's violin on the floor, and smiles as he throws it over as well before walking away time later, Tim lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He is severely injured, and his breathing is shallow. Davina returns and finds him lying on the floor :DAVINA: Tim! kneels down beside him Oh no, no, please! lifts his head onto her lap I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus enters and walks toward them :KLAUS: One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with young Timothy's blood on your hands. :DAVINA: and near tears Get away from him! raises his hands defensively :KLAUS: No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him. looks at him in confusion :KLAUS: All you have to do is ask. crouches down to her level. Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head :DAVINA: desperate Please. :KLAUS: For you, Davina? With pleasure. bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head toward him and compels him :KLAUS: You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina. :DAVINA: at Klaus in shock What? No! :KLAUS: If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again. stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him again :KLAUS: Okay, come on, up you come. stares him in the eyes Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful. claps him on the back of the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it :KLAUS: All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor. frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looks up again, Klaus has vanished. She walks into the aisle and turns around when she hears Marcel approaching her :MARCEL: Davina! looks around in horror and confusion What happened? What are you doing here? :DAVINA: angrily I live here, remember? turns away and walks back to her room. Marcel looks at her, confused, and sighs as she walks away BAYOU CLINIC is walking around and looking for clues as to where Hayley could be. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears :REBEKAH: Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day? :KLAUS: calmly Who took her, Rebekah? :REBEKAH: I don't know. :KLAUS: What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers? :REBEKAH: I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then– is cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows :REBEKAH: Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is. follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see Hayley stumbling toward them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looks dazed and exhausted as the two Mikaelsons run toward her :KLAUS: Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened. :HAYLEY: groggily I can't remember. anxiously examines Hayley for any wounds :KLAUS: You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you. :HAYLEY: One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember? :KLAUS: No, not that fast. runs over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her protectively :REBEKAH: Leave her alone! thinks for a moment It's the baby. The vampire blood-- Klaus' vampire blood-- in your system. It can heal any wound. turns and stares at her incredulously :REBEKAH: Your own child healed you. smiles at the thought as Rebekah turns the subject back to Hayley :REBEKAH: How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds! :HAYLEY: quietly I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me. :KLAUS: points to Hayley The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-- :HAYLEY: It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes. :KLAUS: Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them! :REBEKAH: Not if Elijah gets there first. :HAYLEY: Elijah? Did you find him? :REBEKAH: He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you. :HAYLEY: smiles Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days... stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, her knees buckle as she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her before she hits the ground and scoops her up into a bridal-carry in his arms :KLAUS: Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you. and Klaus walk toward their car, Hayley still in Klaus' arms THE PIT angrily talks with his nightwalkers, including Josh and Diego, in the nightwalker bar :MARCEL: I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times. :DIEGO: scoffs What, your girl's little friend sneaks away from your party, and that's our fault? scowls at him :DIEGO: What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too? sighs in annoyance before vamp-speeding toward him and snapping his neck. He then turns around to address his other nightwalkers, who stand and stare at him before dispersing awkwardly :MARCEL: Josh When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude. smiles wickedly at Josh, who nods and walks away. After he does, Rebekah walks into the bar and slams the door shut behind her. Marcel approaches her with an amused look :REBEKAH: Awful, what happened to the church. I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity. :MARCEL: I heard that you were quite a woman on a mission today. :REBEKAH: What can I say? I want Elijah back. :MARCEL: Is that all you want? gets into her face You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys. :REBEKAH: What's wrong? You jealous? :MARCEL: scoffs Me? I've already found my queen. :REBEKAH: Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want, which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm-- lowers her voice to a whisper-- standing right in front of you. looks at him intently, staring at his lips as though she's about to kiss him, but instead, Marcel just walks away, leaving Rebekah standing alone CAMI'S APARTMENT is in her pajamas, and looks in her bedroom mirror as she takes off her necklace. She sees Klaus standing in the doorway in the reflection, and turns to talk to him :CAMI: Klaus! What are you doing here? :KLAUS: I've had quite a night. beat I recall you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in? :CAMI: This is super weird. Come in. walks in and approaches her :CAMI: Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you. start to fill her eyes And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but... gasps in realization What if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him? :KLAUS: And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party? tear falls down his cheek Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? walks toward her To what end? :CAMI: away from him To what end? This is the entire reason why I'm in New Orleans! :KLAUS: Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain! Nothing will bring your brother back! continues walking toward her Your only hope for peace... is to forget this... realizes what he's about to do :CAMI: No. :KLAUS: ...and move on. :CAMI: No! Don't compel me to forget this! :KLAUS: And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you. tears fill his eyes, and Cami starts to tear up more as well Your quest for truth will only put you in danger. :CAMI: You don't care about me! shakes his head in disagreement You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you! :KLAUS: I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother! :CAMI: her lip What about my brother? My twin brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I know he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right! walks closer to her NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME! grabs Cami and compels her :KLAUS: You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on. lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on her couch. Klaus takes her hand in his as he continues to compel her :KLAUS: Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you... Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one... a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire only to be good. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is touching Tim's broken violin in her bedroom, still upset from the night's events. She turns sadly toward her wind chimes in her window, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns toward the sound. She walks toward Elijah's coffin when she suddenly hears Elijah's voice as he stands behind her, looking gray from not feeding for so long :ELIJAH: It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk. is at first surprised, but after a moment, she smiles at him, and he smiles at her in return END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts